What Do We Live For When We Have Nothing To Lose?
by EmbraceHappiness
Summary: Edward, Alice, and Emmett move schools, what happens when they are in fact the Princes and Princesses of Carlise and Esme, and what happens when they fall in love? :O
1. YOU DID WHAT?

**_What Do You Live For When You Have Nothing to Lose?_**

**_Disclaimer: I Own Nada, except maybe Harry Potter action figures!_**

**_OK before I can go on I would love to thank dontwaitupxx for being my first beta!!_**

**_Chapter One:_**

**_Summary: Edward is the prince of Forks, he was always spoiled, so that's what made him stuck up, as Edward's sister Alice finds out that they could actually live a normal live she signs Edward and Emmett for Forks high school would they find their soul mates or will Edward continue being a self centered brat? All Human. _**

"EDWARD!!" I heard my sister Alice yelling at me from the basement of Okhana Palace, our house, including King Carlisle, Queen Esme, Princess Alice, Prince Emmett, and I, Prince Edward. I should tell you a bit about myself. One major detail, I am the Prince of Forks. I can be a little, my sister's words; not mine, 'stubborn'. Maybe a bit over reactive too. As my brother Emmett once told me 'Loosen up a little, shorty! It's like there's a pickle up your ass!' It really hurts my feelings, but I don't let him or any body see that, they'll just think that I'm weak to be the king someday.

I've just got a few things to say about the rest of my family.

Esme is a very caring person; if you weren't family she would still treat you like apart of ours. She would never hurt a fly, not even if they hurt her first. She would also now if there is something that is bothering you, even if you've never told her. She loves me, as I love her too. Next there is my father, Carlisle, he has a PhD in medical, even if he is a King, and he still has to be smart. My father treats me like his own brother, but still loves me as his son. If someone came up and shot him with a bunch of problems he could easily fix everyone of them, well that's enough about my parents now it's time for the most annoying sister ever, but also really caring, Alice. If she were allowed to go to a mall, that'll be her second house, seriously her closet took two rooms. She has more clothes than Esme and Carlisle combined, and let me tell you that's a lot. She says to me every day that she can predict the future, I mean come on I'll believe it when I see it. Enough about her, I can get mad without even looking at her I just need to think of all the bad things that she's done to me. Lastly my big brother, Emmett, he may be as big as a house, not as fat though, like a body builder. Emmett is a good brother… when he's not all toughened up! He just really loves to play video games, like the Nintendo Wii. Since we are royalty, we can sometimes get the best things first. Emmett even loves to play pranks and jokes on people. Whatever it takes to embarrass them, he'll do it… I've been a sad victim at many points in time.

Hearing my door bang up against my wall the tiny figure of Alice comes in holding papers out to me

"I've got the best idea of the world" Alice exclaimed.

I made a sound from my mouth"Yeah and what'll that be another shopping spree to end us back inside the castle" I shot back.

"That was an accident, alright?" Alice snapped, "Anyway that's not what the idea is".

"Then what do you have to bother me this time for." I snapped back.

"I got us registered for high school, in Forks!" She said happily a huge smile crossing her face, redefining her small features.

I stopped trying to ignore her; I swear my jaw could've touched the ground at what she said.

"You what?" I cried.

"I just wanted you to stop being such a Grouch God. It might even be good for you… meeting new people… making friends… also, maybe even finding a girlfriend."

"You're wrong, let's see what Mother and Father thinks of your little idea." I challenged.

"Oh they already know I told them and they agree." Alice said; perfectly stable.

"What about Emmett?" I questioned.

"He was rather excited saying, his words not mine: 'Excellent! Hot chicks all around!'."

I sighed. There was no way to get out of this one.

"You're going to have to get your self ready we start tomorrow. Goodbye my dearest brother, and have a good sleep!" Alice left skipping quietly.

I was alone to drown in my grief, how could she do this out of all the bad things she could've done she chose school? The word already venom in my mouth. I looked over to the clock that hung on my wall, printing that it said 11:30 p.m. I decided it was time for bed. Tomorrow couldn't be that bad could it? Was Alice right that I could possibly find my true love? How could our parents agree to this, didn't they love us enough to get rid of us for a day? A month? Or even the whole year? I guess only time would tell.

I must've fallen asleep thinking of ways to get out of this mess when my alarm clock sounded for me to get up. With clothes at the foot of my bed, I knew it was from Alice she always wanted me to look my best at everything. Not that I wear what she says, but today I had no choice or else she'll get into one of her moody states. Her PMS, I liked to tell her. When I told her that one day she told me to shut up and to try being out of my body to listen to myself.

As I looked at the clothes that Alice set down on my blue colored bed, I found that we had to dress differently than normal, with a nice dark green t-shirt and black jeans. **(PICS ON PROFILE)** I looked at a way to style my sleepy looking bronze hair; I found that I couldn't do anything, instead of letting it go in front of my green eyes. I was walking down the stairs when I heard a big car sound, I've never really heard before.

**_PLEASE READ THIS!!_**

**_Even if in the story Edward is supposed to be mean and all that junk he's thinking of things, but when he talks he turns mean to make people not talk to him. Review on what I should fix! Thank you._**


	2. Arriving

**I decided to make a change!!! Bella lives next door to the Cullens! **

**I'm really sorry for the long wait! But now I'm back! I'll try and not disappoint you guys any more :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**Edward's POV**

I looked out my window to see a big bright yellow thing. As if on cue Alice walked down the stairs with Emmett on her trail.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"It's a school bus, Edward, well no more time to explain, we should leave, or else we're going to be late" Alice explained.

Late! For what? Its school don't you just go whenever you feel like it? I don't understand the importance of it.

I walked outside to find that the bus opened it's door for us, as I walked in I saw kids throwing papers, food, and all that crap. How people can be so hyper in the morning? I don't know, just ask Alice.

Looking at the nasty gray seats in the bus, I saw an open seat beside someone with a baby-like face waving me over to sit beside him.

"Hey, are you new here? My name is Mike Newton, nice to meet you" Mike said as he stretched his arm out for me.

I shook his hand back politely "My name's Edward Cullen".

Alice did say I should try and be more polite, so maybe I should try and make a good impression.

As I was sitting down, I saw a nice Mercedes Guardian race through with it's nice glossy black paint and its tinted windows. It's probably an old man with all the money he has from retirement, so I just let my eyes follow the car.

I head Mike starting to talk to me, so I decided to tune him back in.

"And I was wondering do you want to go to La Push with us this weekend?" Mike sounded hopeful.

"Umm, Sure?" I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Do you know what La Push is?" Mike questioned.

"Not really, but I'm guessing it's a place" I said.

"Well yeah it is a place, so are you coming?"

"I guess, can I invite my sister and brother, Alice and Emmett?" I asked.

"Sure, that'll make the trip all the more fun". Mike inquired.

As we finished talking about La Push a builiding, that would look like a house if not for the sign 'Forks High', was standing in all it's green glory.

The bus was parked and we were exiting, I caught a glimpse of Alice, and saw her talking excitedly back to Emmett, who was looking at the girls passing by.

I was walking to the Main Enterance, that was attached to the office, when I saw the nice Mercedes Guardian. Then a girl with long brown hair came out, with her book bag, and also made her way to the front office. I couldn't see her face, so I decided to follow her, maybe she knew where she was going.

I stepped into the office got my schdule and everything else, when I saw the girl with the hair** (LOL**!) walk out of the room, her face was so beautiful, that I lost my train of thought.

* * *

**Hey guys, omg! i'm so sorry for not updating in so long, I was thinking over where I should take this story plot and it actually helped me :D I'm so sorry!!! I hope you liked this chapter. And I promise to update more frequently, and I know this chapter is very short, I was kind of in a rush to finish it because I have to go to school soon :P**


	3. New School

**Hey, sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been so busy, and my life has probably got more difficult, but I thought maybe writing would help me :D**

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!

* * *

Bella's POV.

WAKE UP!!!! WAKE UPPPPP!!!! WAKE UPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!! My alarm clock screamed at me; oh how I hated the clock, though my mom insisted that I keep it. I slammed my fist on it, to make it shut up. My alarm clock was the only item that was in my room, all my other stuff were packed, except for the clothes I picked out yesterday.

"Bella!! Come on, honey, you'll be late for your flight!!" My mom, René yelled at me from the bottom of the stairs.

I got up grudgingly; I was never a morning person. I got dressed with my purple sweater black Capri like pants, and purple ballet flats. As slowly as I could I walked down the stairs, my mom rushing me all the while.

My parents are divorced so I planned to move in with my dad, Charlie in Forks, Washington. I swallowed down a pop tart, and was on my way out the door with my mom.

"Bella, are you sure you want to go?" Rene cried.

"Mom, you do know I have to see Charlie too. I'll tell him you said hi" I sighed. Honestly I didn't want to go to Forks, but I had to make my dad happy, to let him know that I love him.

"Ok...If your sure about it. Call me as soon as you landed, bye, I love you" My mom hugged me goodbye, for one last time.

* * *

The plane ride was torturous, the person beside kept picking his nose when he thought I wasn't looking, and placed it on the arm rest in between us. It was disgusting to say the least.

Then a little boy, I think his mom called him Bryan, spilled his sippy cup, filled with milk on my shoes. You could say I just wasn't in the mood this morning.

Once the plane landed I jumped out of my seat grabbed all my stuff and ran out, successfully without tripping. I saw Charlie standing beside his police cruiser with his arms over his chest, looking all awkward. As soon as he saw me though he smiled a smile that made him look 20 years younger. I couldn't help but smile with him, I walked over to my dad and hugged him from being away from him for 7 years.

"Bells, you look different from the last time I saw you" Charlie commented. "No more reading glasses, or braces for that matter"

I admit I was an ugly child growing up, but now I know I have changed. My no longer frizzy hair, was now long, straight, and had steaks of red in it. And My teeth no longer had braces nor retainer, just my white teeth. I was actually ok with my new look, it beat my look from 7 years ago.

"Thanks dad, it's nice to see you again, I missed you" I said.

"I missed you to Bells, come on let me drive you home" Charlie sounded happy saying home to me.

* * *

As we got home, I was looking around at the small looking houses around. Charlie parked his cruiser in the driveway of a pretty big house, and right in front of the police car was a beautiful car. I sat looking at it confused.

"Welcome home Bella" Was all Charlie said while looking at the car in front of him. Right there I knew that the car with the Mercedes symbol at the back was my home coming present.

I gasped "Oh my god, dad! You didn't have to buy me a car! Thank you so much!" You see my red truck in Phoenix broke down a couple days ago, making me a bit sad.

Charlie smiled " It was no problem really, Bella, I wanted to do something nice for you since you came all the way here for me"

I was speechless.

"Come on Bells, we have to put your furniture and clothes away, then you can make yourself at home". **(Pic of house on Profile)**

I walked inside the house door to find that the living room was pretty well kept for a man to live in. Though Charlie knew how to keep his house clean, so I wasn't really surprised.

The white sofa and chair set was placed away in the corner of where the tv was.

I was to tired to do anything else so I ran upstairs to get ready for bed. Tomorrow was school for me, my first day in Forks high school.

As much as I missed my mom, I fell asleep instantly.

* * *

I looked outside to find the weather wasn't that bad, just a few splatters of rain.

I ran downstairs to find that Charlie was gone. In his place was a note written in his scribbled writing.

_Bella,_

_Gone to work, drive your new car to school, see how it works. Have a great day._

_Charlie. _

After a bagel I walked out of the house towards my new Mercedes Guardian, well that's what Charlie said it was. I got in the front seat to find the keys in the indignation, Charlie must've put them there. I turned the keys to find no roar like my red truck did, only a soft brrrr sound.

I pulled out of the driveway and headed towards what I thought would be the direction of the school. As I was driving I noticed it must be rush hour, good thing, I left home early. I saw a bright yellow school bus trying to cut me off, I was about to open my window to yell at him when I saw a head of reddish hair, that looked absolutely beautiful, I thought I saw green eyes too, but he turned around I couldn't be certain.

I followed the school bus instead, only because it said 'Forks High School Bus' in huge black letters.

As soon as I found myself a parking spot I rushed inside the Office, seeing a little red haired lady behid the desk

"Hello, dear, what can I help you with?" The little old lady with red hair asked me.

"I'm Isabella Swan, I'm a new student here" I replied nervously.

"Oh yes that's right, well here you go, have a great first day, and have all your teachers signed this slip" as I read from her name tag, handed me a white sheet of paper, and my schedule too. I thanked her and walked out.

Oh man, my first day of school would certainly be torture. Was my last thought as I looked at my schedule.

* * *

**Hey people! I know Bella, and Charlie seem a little OC, but yeah, I can never make them as perfect as Stephanie Meyer did. **

**I hope you guys like this chapter , I'm supposed to be doing my geo homework :PPP Oh well :D BYE!**


	4. First Glance

Heyy everyone! :D I know I haven't updated in the longest time EVER! :( I'm so very sorry, am I forgiven? :S Anyway along with the story :D

Edward POV.

My schdule showed that I have Music first in room 101, English in room 211, Gym, and Math in room 320.

'Well', I though, 'This is going to be interesting, I wonder who else i know is in my class.'

I walked down the long, white hallway to my first class when something beautiful caught my eye. Hanging on the wall was a beautifully painted picture of pale white hands holding an apple. At the bottom it was said that the artist who painted it was Isabella Swan. She was also in the same grade as me.

I wonder who she is, maybe she'll be in one of my classes, I thought. I heard the babble of the students voices around me, and that was when I noticed I've been staring at the picture for longer than nessesary. I looked down the hall and saw my first class.

It was then that I saw her, her beautiful, long, brown hair with streaks of red as it hit the light. Her slender body, and her big brown eyes, doe like and simply amazing.

She was the most beautiful person I've ever seen, the way she moved her hands with her paint brush, with just tiny strokes of her wrist. She was wearing a nice blue fitted shirt, and black skinny jeans with ballet shoes.

Something got her attention because she looked up, and saw me staring at her. I got lost in her eyes, as I saw her cheeks blush with a magical pink. I was about to go over there and talk to her when the bell for first period rang, and I had to leave for my first class.

Bella's POV.

I got in my car this morning to see that the sun had made it's way out of the clouds, I was already in a good mood so I decided to get my paint brush and my ipod. I put the song Vanilla Twilight by Owl City on and let my mind wonder in happiness.

I was an ok artist, although many of the teachers at school thought my work was so fabulos that they had a piece up infront of the art class.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pulling out of the drive way, that was when I made my way down the stairs to eat breakfast. Some mornings with Charlie are always the most awkward, so I decide to skip it, until he leaves.

I had a quick bowl of Rice Krispies, then I went to brush my teeth and get changed. Apparently today there were some new students coming to my school, I can admit I was pretty excited to meet them. I looked at my clock and saw that it was time for me to make my way to school.

As I drove there, i saw that someone with a shiny silver, Volvo had taken my spot. That got me kind of mad, the people at school knew that was my spot, it must be the new kids I thought.

I went to the office to get my schdule from , and on my schudule was Art in room 122, English in room 211, Gym, and Science in room 222. Oh lord was all I could think, gym! I hate gym with a passion. I suck and I'm way to clumsy for it, I'm sure the rest of the students know that too. Me with any type of raquet or ball was dangerous.

I had a little extra time so I decided to go to the art room and paint a random picture. I was there for at least 20 minutes when I heard other students start to arrive. I looked up and saw that I had an audience, but it surprised me a little when he wasn't looking at my art, but directly at me.

I blushed a light pink, though I'm sure he saw it too. He was so good looking that the word didn't even define him right. He had wild but oddly sexy bronze hair, with a crooked smile planted on his face, and bright green eyes. It looked like he was seeing inside my soul.

I checked himm out from head to toe and saw that, he was wearing black converse with blue jeans, and a black top that stuck to his muscular chest. It looked like he wanted to talk to me, as he moved one step closer, but that was when the bell rang, and he left.

I stood there motionless, until my other classmates joined me. I made myself a promise, I was going to find out who this amazingly beautiful guy was no matter what.

The class past, and before I knew it, I had to go to second period, which was English. I was walking to my next class when I saw the beautiful green eyed boy from this morning, also planted in my seat. So as bravely as I could i went to go sit next to him.

He stiffened like he wasn't sure that I should sit beside him, but then he looked at my face and relaxed, with a smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is Edward Cullen." He said, with his hand out infront of him.

It took me a moment to respond, his voice was almost like velvet, it was soft, and sounded like music,

"Isabella Swan, just call my Bella though" I said, while taking his hand, but when I touched it a brief shock of what felt like electricity was formed.

I blushed and looked down. The bell rang for th start of the period and we all settled down. With me glancing at Edward so freuently, and I'm sure he was too.

* * *

Heyy everyone! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story yet, I feel much better from last year, so expect some updates now and then :D My school's almost over too :D So um, review and I'll try and get the next chapter up by next week or later :D Have a nice dayyy :D :D :D :D :D :D


	5. Just my Luck

Heyyy guys :D So, I know, haven't been updating a lot, but sadly school started, and I've been porcastinating on writing my freaking essay :/ But who cares :P Stupid Chrysalids, what a boring book :P Sorry I'm finished my ranting and now on with the story :D

* * *

Chapter 4

Bella's Point of View

With the Greek God sitting next to me, I was too focused to see that he was sending notes to me. I picked it up; it read

**' Hey, what other classes do you have this semester? :)" **

I smiled seeing this, Edward saw and flashed me a crooked smile under his sleeve.

_" Um Art, obviously English, Gym, and Science, what bout you?" _

I hoped to dear god that Edward won't have gym with me, but unsurprisingly luck wasn't on my side yet again, because when I saw the note he gave me next my face fell just a bit.

**" I got Music, English, Gym, and Math, looks like we have gym together. Would you care to show me the way?"**

_"Sure" _I wrote _" I'll be happy too :)" _

With that the bell rang, and we got assigned to pick some books to compare Midsummer Night's Dream to, which I thought would be very easy.

I walked to the door with Edward by my side, and everyone staring me down. You see they think I'm some sort of nerd because I always got the highest marks in the grade, but they also thought I was very beautiful. Though sometimes I disagreed, I'm just a plain Jane. I saw my friends Angela with her boyfriend Ben, and my best friend Jacob.

I went to hug Jake, we've always been close. Then I remembered Edward was still with me, he stiffed.

"Jake!" I exclaimed. " This is one of the new students arriving today, his name is Edward Cullen, Edward, this is Jacob Black."

Edward looked a little depressed "Hi, nice to meet you" he said.

I looked at the clock on the wall behind Jake's head, and saw that the bell was about to ring for next class. " hey Jake" I said " find me at lunch kay, see ya later"

Jake gave me a kiss on the cheek as usual, it's been like this for the longest time, everyone thought we were going out, but we're not. We're best friends, Jake has always been with me through the hardest of times, he was my home free.

Although when I looked at Edward he looked kind of upset. " Hey, what's the matter?" I asked.

Edward smiled, but I could tell it wouldn't meet his eyes " Are you and Jacob, by chance, dating?"

I laughed, but Edward looked even more upset, so I grabbed his hand and said " no, we're just friends, don't worry."

He looked a little happier, so I guided him to our gym class. We sat on the gym floor paying attention to Coach Clapp, and we got forms to sign for our gym uniforms. At the last minute of class we were to pick partners that we would have when we play tennis in 3 days. I picked Edward, and before I knew it the class has ended. Thank god we did nothing with actually moving.

* * *

I was walking to my science class when I saw Mike Newton, oh god, what a loser I thought. This guy would do anything to get a girlfriend, but no matter how many times I told him no, he just wouldn't have it.

"Heyy Bella, your looking fantastic this fine day of school" He slurred.

" Hey Mike, when is school ever fine? So where are you off to?" I asked, hopefully we don't have this class together.

" To Science, what about you?" Mike asked.

" Same" FAN FREAKING TASTIC! What a year it's going to be, before I knew it Mike had his arm around my waist dragging me to our class.

I Hope Edward has better luck that I do this year, was the last thought after I walked into science.

* * *

Heyy everyone, I don't really know when I'm gonna update, but I surely will by the end of the year. No worries, so review and tell me what I should fix :) Byyeee :D


	6. What I've Witnessed

Hey, guys, updating again :) Sorry about my grammer :/ but thanks for reviewing and liking my story :D

Anyway here we go!

* * *

Chapter 6

Edward's Point Of View

I walked into my math classroom, to find that all the girls were practically swooning over me, and the guys glaring. I saw Angela and Ben at the back corner waving me towards them, so I gladly came, at least I wouldn't have to be alone.

As I got near I noticed Jake was in the corner glancing at me, he didn't have anyone sitting beside him so I took the sit without thinking. 'Shit' I thought ' What happens if he asks me something about Bella' although it seems like he wasn't very interested in that.

"So Edward, how are you liking it at this school?" asked Angela.

"It's very different from being homeschooled", I said, "Are all the girls like this usually?"

"Haha, they'll do anything to get a guys attention", Ben told me.

Our math teacher had walked into the room, 10 minutes late.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late, I'm Mr. Matthews, and let's get you started on some review", Mr. Matthews said excitedly.

There was still some constant babble amongst the tables. So I sat back and got started when Jacob was trying to make small talk. I decided to play nice, so I did too.

"So what kinda music do you like, Edward?" Jake asked.

"Um, a bit of everything really, but mainly Rock, Classical, Screamo, and Alternative, what about you?" I said.

" Wow, you like all the same genres Bella does!" Jake exclaimed, " I like Blues, and Indies, that's about it." Jake told me.

It was getting nearer to the end of the period, and Jake seemed to be a nice guy. We talked about how I lived before I went to an actually school, and Jacob was telling me how he fixes cars when he has some extra time and parts.

I had almost finished my review pages, when more came around; I rubbed my hand through my brownish, brozone hair. 'Oh Lord' I thought 'More math, I don't get it either'

Jake seemed to see my confused facial expression and laughed, " You know Bella is very good at math, maybe she can tutor or help you a bit" I was a bit shocked, it seemed like Bella knew how to do everything, she was perfect. " Maybe I'll ask her tomorrow in English, or after school if I see her" I told Jacob.

"Oh yeah, forgot to ask you, you want to chill with us on Saturday? A big group of us will be going to La Push beach, hopefully you can come too" Jake offered.

"Sure, I'll be there" I said, and with that Jake's phone vibrated loudly in his pocket.

"Hm, it's Bella, that's weird she never texts me during science, it's her favourite class" Jake mused.

"Maybe she's in trouble," I told him.

With that being said Jake let out the largest laugh, that the whole class turned to stare at him, Jacob turned red from all the attention, but afterwards kept quiet.

I was so curious to know what had Bella sent to Jacob, but it was then that the bell rang and there was too much noise to even hear my own voice, so I kept silent.

* * *

Bella's Point Of View (of last period)

I. Am. In. Hell.

Why did my favorite class, have to have the weirdest people in it. Stupid freaking Mike Newton.

Mrs. Holly came back from the workroom, and assigned lab partners for the end of every unit taught. I was lucky for the fact that I was put beside a very sweet, bubbly, girl named Alice. With a muscular, dimply boy named Emmett, they said they were siblings and they had another brother. Although they never told me who they're other brother was.

As I was paying attention to my work I sensed a splat on the floor, thinking I dropped my eraser I looked down to see there was a booger, the size of a fingernail. 'Ew, ew, ew, ew!' was all I could think of. The part I didn't notice was that before someone sneezed. I looked to my right and saw Mike Newton rubbing his nose.

I made a disgusted face, I think Newton saw it, because he was trying to rub the booger away by rubbing it away with his shoe. Immediately I texted Jake to tell him what I just witnessed.

Alice looked at me curiously as to why I turned such a green colour. Emmett laughed saying "She looks like she's gonna toss her cookies", while gasping for air.

There aren't any words to describe how gross that was, I was afraid to tell Alice, just in case she wouldn't be able to stomach it.

Mrs. Holly then told us to quiet down, but that didn't stop me. I asked if Alice and Emmett would like to join me on a trip to La Push, they agreed instantly.

With that the class has ended, and we were walking out.

* * *

I was trying to make this a long chapter :) Hope ya'll like it :) Reviews make me happy :D


	7. Getting Ready

Heyy guys, I was planning on doing another story, a story that pretty much sums up my life right now. It's gonna be twilight Edward and Bella.

**NEW STORYY**

So the plot: The first time Edward and Bella met was in grade 9, in geography. Bella thinks she might like Edward, but she's not fully sure. During the year, they get closer together, especially during summer. But it's a new year in grade 10, and Edward barely talks to Bella, leaving her confused. Bella then finds out Edward has a new girlfriend.

So yea that's all I'm gonna say about the story, I still don't know any good titles, so if ya'll have any, just leave a review or pm me :)

* * *

Edward's POV (Friday)

I see the light pouring through my blinds, and think maybe it will be a good day. I haven't seen Bella for over 2 days; I think maybe she's not feeling well.

As I'm getting up I hear Alice bouncing on Emmett's bed, telling him to get up. So I lock the door quickly before she has a chance to walk in my room. I go to my closet and pick what i first see, my blue shirt that has the NeverShoutNever band logo on it, and my black jeans, with my trusty converse.

I unlock my bedroom door to go and get breakfast. Esme was cooking pancakes, my father was helping. I looked for a second at my parents, they were so crazy in love, it was like they first laid eyes on each other. I sometimes wish I can find a love like theirs, so undying, and unusual.

"Edward, breakfast is almost ready. Grab your brother and sister, it'll be ready when they come" Esme was talking without turning her back, but she could still sense I haven't moved.

Before she could say anything, I ran off to find my siblings. "Come on guys, breakfast" I said, climbing and yelling up the stairs.

"Ugh, Edward, do you know how long it takes for me to get ready, I need to look my best" Alice exclaimed.

"Alright bro, is breakfast ready?" Emmett said, while walking toward me.

"Yup, almost, yo I got a plan" I smiled.

"What is it?" Emmett asked.

"Go scare Alice, while she's putting on her make up, and put that mask on" I told him, Emmett always does what I say, whenever I have a plan.

* * *

Alice's POV( barely anyone has her pov, so I decided to be special :))

Geez, guys don't get how long and hard it takes for girls to look good. I bet Bella doesn't have to go through this make up process, she's naturally beautiful; no wonder Edward always stares at her. The sad thing is I don't think she was here this week, I can tell Edward look kind of depressed. Although the good thing is I've found this really hot guy, his name is Jasper. I wonder if Bella knows him.

I should ask her when she gets back. Lost in my thoughts, I haven't noticed that the door behind me was creaking, just a bit. I looked at it through my mirror, but there was nothing of any sort there. So I decided to put my make up on, then head on down stairs to eat breakfast.

Got my cover up, eye shadow, and lip-gloss on. Now time for my eyeliner, I was doing my eyeliner, when my door burst right open. A little scared, I didn't think anything of it. So I continued with my make up, almost done. It was then, when my idiot brothers decided to ruin my morning. Emmett runs in with the Michael Myers mask, he knows I'm freaked out by, and Edward with the Freddy mask. I screamed as loud as I could.

Edward started laughing and pulled off his mask.

"Sorry, Alice. Couldn't resist. Besides you know Halloween is coming up soon too. Yo Emmett come on you can take off the mask"

"I would, but I accidently was blowing my gum, when I forgot my mask was on, so I think it's a little stuck to me." Emmett said.

I couldn't help but laugh at my brother's stupidity. So the remaining time before school, Edward and I were helping Emmett get the mask off his face.

With the mask off, we all walked down the stairs, our parents' upset we haven't eaten, so Esme gave us oranges, to help our hunger.

We all took separate cars, incase something popped up at the end of school, and none of us had a ride home.

I climbed inside my yellow Porshe. My baby. I pulled up to the school, and noticed Bella's car was there. Edward was going to be happy today.

* * *

Bella's POV(Sorry for changing POVs so much, last time I promise)

My first time back in school after 3 days, I don't know why I just didn't feel like going. I think it was the fact Newton had his boogers all over the floor Tuesday, but other than that, I was fine. I actually really wanted to see Edward, I don't know why either, he was just so interesting. Jake told me he invited him to La Push for tomorrow, and I couldn't wait for talk to him. I think Jake saw that I liked Edward a little, because he was smiling a cheeky grin whenever I said his name.

I went to art before the bell rings, and saw Edward's hair just passing by. I wanted to call out to him, but I had a feeling he wouldn't hear me.

We were doing sculptures in art today, it was Harry Potter themed. My group with Angela and Jessica were doing Beakbuck. We weren't even close to finished when the bell rang. Signalling that I had English now.

I all, but ran, to English. Just to see Edward. As I walked inside, I noticed he was there before me. I sat down, and wanted to talk to him, but the teacher walked in. Telling her students to not talk while she explains the acts of Hamlet.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry Bella's part is so short, I'm so tired. School has been killing me, but anyway review, I'll try updating soon, but it's my birthday this Sunday, so I'm planning on watching Harry Potter 7 part 1, who's seen it? :D


	8. Too Soft?

I'm so sorry for not updating so quickly. I've been really busy, hope you guys are well :)

* * *

(Bella's POV)

English kept dragging on, all I wanted to do was talk to Edward and explain to him where I was the past 3 days. Although I don't see why he should care, we were just friends. The silence between us and the class was broken not even 20 minutes later due to the sound of a fire alarm...Wait, what! Fire alarm! I looked at the clock, there was only 10 minutes left of English.

Mr. Ingle had told, more like screamed, for us to evacuate the building. Most of us all confused. My class and I reached the outdoors in record time, I thought it was probably a fire drill. I saw Edward coming closer to me.

"Hey, Bella. Where have you been these days?" He said, "I feel like I never talk to you anymore."

I was shocked that Edward would actually notice that I wasn't at school. "I wasn't feeling very well" I told him.

Edward looked concerned, so I quickly added "I feel better than I did 2 days ago though, I think I had the flu, but I'm still a little queasy."

"Queasy? Maybe you should lie down? Or..."

I didn't get the last part of what Edward had said, as it was drowned out by Mr. Greene, the principal, telling the students to come back in the school.

Although being the clumsy person I am made it nearly impossible with all the students rampaging back towards Forks High.

I vividly remember falling, but not hitting the ground like I thought. The last I saw was Edward's green, concerned, eyes looking back down at me.

* * *

I woke up with a pounding headache and legs that feel like lead. My eyes still weren't opened but I could here some talking

"... I should make sure she gets home" A voice said, that sounded like Edward's.

"Since when did you care, bro? You were so against it when Alice signed us up at the school." Another voice I didn't recognize came up.

"I don't care Emmett!" Edward sounded angry.

"Dude, how many times have I told you to not let girls get to you," Some guy named Emmett said "don't go too soft on me now!"

Just then I heard feet against the tiles, squeaking, possibly a girl with the sound of how light she was on her feet.

"Hey, what's going on? Emmett did you just text me? I told you, that only my friends could... Why does Edward look so pissed off? Emmett, what did you do?" This angelic voice sounded aggressive towards the end.

"Hey! Don't blame me, Prince Eddie just doesn't know his own feelings. Go complain at him, Alice." Said another aggressive voice, possibly Emmett.

"Don't blow our cover! None of these people are supposed to know our royalty side!" Possibly Alice said.

One of them sighed, seemingly to have enough of the mini fight brewing. Then Edward spoke "I'm not going soft, Emmett. And Alice I was just telling Emmett that I should drop Bella off at home, she's not feeling well."

"But Edward, you don't even know where her house is. And when did you start to care about other people's well being?" Alice responded back.

"Exactly what I thought, Alice. See I told you Edward was acting strangely, maybe he's getting whatever this Bella chick has." Emmett said.

Still with my eyes closed, thinking it was a dream, I rolled a little too far over, that was until I made contact with someone's arms.

"Bella, are you awake?" Edward whispered.

"Mhm, Edward? Is that you?" My voice cracked; maybe I was sicker than I thought.

"I'm going to take you home, Bella." Edward, sounding more concerned than before, stated.

Before I could respond, Edward lifted me off the nurse's bed.

"Where will you take her?" Alice asked.

"Not too sure yet, I'll let you know when she feels a little better, or when I get home, kay?" Edward replied to Alice.

"Oh and Alice, don't tell mom or dad yet. I don't want them to make such a big deal about it."

So with that being said Edward and I were leaving school ground pulling into his silver Volvo.

"... My car..." I whispered out.

"Don't worry about it, I gave your keys to Alice so she can take it back to your house, on a more important note, where's your house, Bella?" Edward asked me.

I didn't feel like giving out a bunch of directions so I told him the street. "150 Glendale Crescent" I told Edward.

"Are your parents home?" Edward asked, "Or should we just go to my house?"

"My dad's working till midnight" I sighed out.

"Perfect, we'll go there."

* * *

I must've dozed off before I can make it home, when Edward asked for the key.

"Under the porch carpet" I said, sleepily.

"That is such an obvious place to put it." Edward mumbled what sounded like underneath his breath.

We got inside, and Edward laid me on the couch in the living room. I saw the glimpse of a clock, which read 2:50, school ended in about 20 minutes.

Edward was currently on the phone, I could make out the words such as "Glendale", "Please, Alice", "Shut up Emmett", and lastly "Thanks, Alice, I owe you"

Edward walked over, gently putting his cold fingertips to my boiling hot forehead.

"Jesus, Bella, if you weren't feeling well you should've stayed home to get better." Edward sighed.

"...Sorry." I said taking his hand in mine, without even realizing it until a few minutes had past when I pulled my head up and my eyes open.

I saw Edward staring back at me with the same concern he had at school too, but maybe a lot more reflected in his eyes. He lay his head down on the couch, while I played with his beautiful copper locks. He looked up, flashing me his amazing crooked smile at me. He leaned closer, until we were a couple inches away. I closed my eyes, and was leaning in as well.

That was when I heard the door fling back all the way towards the wall.

"Shit" Edward, seeming just as scared as I was said.

"BELLA! Oh my gosh! How are you feeling? You scared me shitless!" Jacob hadn't seemed to notice what was going to happen, was all but yelling at me.

"Yeah, ditto." Edward mumbled.

"Holy crap, Jake. Relax, I'm alright." I spoke calmly back to Jacob. Even though Jake was my best friend, and no matter how many times I told him to use his indoors voice, he always seem to yell.

* * *

Hey guys, sorry for taking so long, I actually really liked how this chapter came out. Well review! :) For the sake of Harry Potter xD :)


End file.
